


Sick Day

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're sick and Bucky takes care of you.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this](http://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/182647070733/youre-sick-and-bucky-simply-refuses-to-go-on-an) on tumblr. I just needed a fic where the reader is sick and protective!Bucky takes tare of them. That's all this is.

As the newest recruit of the Avengers, you just couldn't swap out from missions whenever you wanted.

But that didn't stop your body from getting sick.

Unlike your super-soldier boyfriend, you were just a normal human with a less than average immune system. As soon as it turned to fall you got sick, and when it turned to winter, you got bronchitis or pneumonia at least once. And even though it was early spring, you woke up one morning and felt like absolute shit.

And that's when the Avengers alarm went off.

You tried to get out of bed that morning, but you felt so horrible that you couldn't do it. You were overcome with a coughing fit and could barely breathe. Your head was full of crap. It felt like there was a brick on your chest.

You knew what this meant.

It meant that your super-soldier bodyguard wouldn't let you out of his sight.

Bucky hadn't been cleared for missions yet -- he'd been an Avenger for a while, but he often was just on the comms and did intel. People worried about him handling weapons, even though, in your opinion, he had proved that he was more than trustworthy with them. You knew how badly his fingers itched to get his hands on them again.

You groan as you lay in bed that morning, and knew that, sooner or later, at least one member of the team would try to come and get you. You were known around the compound as not only the heaviest sleeper, but the one who had the most trouble getting out of bed.

You weren't wrong, either. Within just five minutes, Steve was coming into your room. He takes one look at you and his eyes grow wide.

"You look like death," he observed, and you groaned.

"Please don't tell Bucky," was your request, even though your voice was hoarse and raspy and sore from coughing. "He's going to freak out."

"You know I'm going to have to, doll," Steve replies. He reaches out and feels your forehead, which is burning up, and you know that he can tell that, too. "Why don't I escort you to the med bay?"

You know that if you deny his request, Steve's going to pull the 'Captain's orders' thing he seems to like to do whenever he thinks something is important, so you nod. "Alright," you agree reluctantly. "If it's not too much trouble."

He nods. As you get out of bed, you barely make it to your feet, and Steve is holding you up while you try to walk away from your bed, but you only manage to make it a few feet. "Never mind," he said soothingly, knowing that you probably were feeling pretty badly. "I'm going to carry you."

Without a word from you -- which you didn't say anything because you knew that he wouldn't listen to your protests anyway -- he lifted you up and into his arms. With that, he carried you bridal-style to the infirmary.

After getting there, you notice that Bruce is already down there. He takes one look at you and then tells you the same thing Steve did. "You look like death."

You nod, not even having enough strength to smile. "Thanks, Doc," you say sarcastically, "that's _just_ what everybody wants to hear."

"Sorry," he apologizes, and you will always say how much you adore Bruce. He's so sweet and so nice, as long as you don't make him angry. "It's true, though."

You nod. Rolling your eyes, you say, "So I've heard."

Steve sets you down on a hospital bed and then turns to Bruce. "Can you get an official doctor here, please? I think she might have bronchitis or laryngitis or something."

Bruce nods.

Before Steve leaves, you grab his arm. "I mean it, Steve," you say to him warningly while he looks at you questioningly. "I don't want Bucky to know I'm here."

You don't figure he can keep this secret from Bucky, however, because Steve has trouble lying to _anyone_ , and Bucky and Steve had been so close for so long that it was pretty much impossible for Steve to lie to the guy.

"I'll do my best, doll," Steve says, leaning down to kiss your cheek before leaving the room.

After getting diagnosed from the doctor -- which, Steve had been right, you had bronchitis after all -- and got started on antibiotics, it was about two hours before Bucky was right by your bedside. You had fallen asleep while hooked up to the IV, and when you woke up a couple of hours later, Bucky was in the easy chair in the room.

You blink a couple of times before looking at your boyfriend. He was just sitting there, but once he sees that your eyes are open, he smiles softly at you.

"Hey, sweetheart," he says softly, soothingly. "How are you feeling?"

"Did Steve tell you I was here?" you ask him, internally cursing Steve out. You should've totally guessed that he wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

To your surprise, however, Bucky shook his head. "Nah," he said. "I got a call from Doctor Banner."

You crinkle your brow, "Really? Bruce called you?"

He nods.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong, then?" Bucky asked. "I asked Doctor Banner, but he said that he couldn't tell me. So, what's wrong?"

"Bronchitis," you say, letting out a wheezing cough. "Don't worry -- I'll be on antibiotics for a while, but I'll feel a lot better in a few days."

Bucky nods.

In about half an hour, Bruce comes in to unhook your IV, and Bucky lifts you, just as Steve had done to take you down to the infirmary. He carries you bridal-style to your shared bedroom, and lies you down on the bed. He gets in next to you and you curl up next to him, resting your head on his chest so you're listening to his heartbeat.

"You really shouldn't stay with me," you protest weakly even though you make no move to get off him so he can't get up. "I'm sick and contagious."

"Not to me," Bucky answers you, curling an arm around your body so it's under your neck, cushioning your head. "I can't get sick anymore. The serum, remember?"

"Your serum isn't as good as Steve's," you protest, but he just chuckles.

"I haven't gotten sick in seventy years, sugar," Bucky says to you. "I doubt I'm going to start now."

You nod.

"Come on, baby," he says to you, giving you a kiss on your temple. "I want you to get some sleep. You're going to need your rest."

You nod. You lie with Bucky for the longest time, tangling your legs with his as you let the steady beat of his heart underneath your head lull you to sleep.

When you awake a few hours later, Bucky's no longer in bed with you but you can smell the aroma of food drifting from the kitchen. You groan as you sit up.

You still feel like hammered shit but realize you are hungry. As if he could sense you being awake, Bucky walks into the bedroom a few moments later, carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup on it. He sets it down on the nightstand next to the bed as he bends down and kisses your forehead.

"I made you some soup, baby," he says softly. "It's not that canned stuff you hate, either; this is my ma's own recipe. She used to make it for us kids whenever we got sick."

You smile as Bucky gets into the bed beside you once again. You always get excited whenever Bucky remembers something from his life before HYDRA, since he had spent the last seventy years as someone else's puppet. Steve had told you once that Bucky couldn't remember anything when he found him again, but now he remembered what his mom used to do for him and his sisters when they were sick? It made your heart sing.

You lean over and start eating your soup, slowly and carefully, and you noticed that Bucky's just watching you. You can feel yourself start to flush a little and, after swallowing your spoonful of soup, you look at him. 

"What?" you ask him.

"What do you mean, what?" he asks you.

"You're staring at me," you answer him. You take another spoonful of soup.

He smiles softly. "I know I am," he admits. "I just love you, that's all. And I want you to get better."

"I'll always get better eventually, Buck," you say, smiling at him. "As long as I've got you taking care of me."


End file.
